wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Warcraft III units
This is a list of Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos and The Frozen Throne units. See Warcraft III. "Campaign" means the unit is not a standard unit and is only found in the campaign and custom maps, while "Melee" means it is a standard unit. "Campaign" units often vary from the description of the group (Undead Scourge, for example, has a Pit Lord listed under it). "Special" is usually a summonable or upgraded unit (Spirit Wolf or Berserker). Note that in Warcraft III the playable races actually referred to factions, and that many other races are included within this playable race. "Human" refers to the Alliance of Lordaeron, which includes high elves, Wildhammer dwarves, Bronzebeard dwarves and Gryphons and the humans. "Orc" refers to tauren, jungle trolls of the Darkspear tribe, wyverns and the orcs under Thrall. "Undead" refers to the Scourge and the Forsaken (although these two are NOT allies, they are bitter enemies and are played separately), while "Night Elf" refers to night elf Sentinels, Watchers and Druids and their allies, dryads, keepers of the grove, treants, ancients, mountain giants, hippogryphs, chimera and faerie dragons. Human Melee Units *Peasant *Footmen *Knight *Rifleman *Mortar Team *Gyrocopter *Flying Machine *Gryphon Rider *Priest *Sorceress *Siege Engine *Spellbreaker *Dragonhawk Heroes *Paladin *Archmage *Mountain King *Blood Mage Buildings *Town Hall *Keep *Castle *Farm *Altar of Kings *Barracks *Lumber Mill *Blacksmith *Workshop *Arcane Sanctum *Gryphon Aviary *Scout Tower *Guard Tower *Cannon Tower *Arcane Tower *Arcane Vault *Start Location Special *Siege Engine (Barrage) *Militia *Water Elemental (WC3) *Pheonix Campaign Units *Swordsman *Captain *Emissary *High Elf *Archer *Medivh *Searinox *Human Transport Ship *Human Frigate *Human Battleship *Chaplain *Hydromancer *Dragonhawk *Blood Elf Engineer *Jailor Kassan *Pack Horse *Riderless Horse *Wagon *Worker (Blood Elf) *Blood Elf Lieutenant Heroes *Admiral Proudmoore *Antonidas *Antonidas*Note: while the unit is called simply "Antonidas", this is different to the above Antonidas, it is a ghost of him *Arthas *Arthas (Wielding Frostmourne)*Note: Arthas is still good, but on the path to Damnation *Dagren the Orcslayer *Halahk the Lifebringer *Jaina *Kael *Lord Garithos *Magroth the Defender *Muradin Bronzebeard *Sir Gregory Edmunson *Sylvanas Windrunner *Uther Buildings *Grain Warehouse *Earth-Fury Tower *Sky-Fury Tower *High Elven Guard Tower *Dalaran Guard Tower *High Elven Barracks *High Elven Farm *Arcane Observatory *Fruit Stand *Human Shipyard *Icy Treasure Box Note: This is what Arthas found Frostmourne in *Magic Vault *Advanced Boulder Tower *Advanced Cold Tower *Advanced Death Tower *Advanced Energy Tower *Advanced Flame Tower *Boulder Tower *Cold Tower *Death Tower *Energy Tower *Flame Tower *Start Location Special *Medivh (Raven Form) *Portal Orc Melee Units *Peon *Grunt *Raider *Tauren *Troll Headhunter *Catapult *Demolisher *Kodo Beast *Wind Rider *Troll Batrider *Troll Witch Doctor *Shaman *Spirit Walker Heroes *Blademaster *Far Seer *Tauren Chieftain *Shadow Hunter Buildings *Great Hall *Stronghold *Fortress *Altar of Storms *Barracks *War Mill *Tauren Totem *Spirit Lodge *Beastiary *Orc Burrow *Watch Tower *Voodoo Lounge *Start Location Special *Spirit Ward *Statis Trap *Spirit Wolf *Healing Ward *Serpent Ward *Spirit Walker (Ethereal) *Troll Berserker Campaign Units *Orc Warlock *Fel Orc Warlock *Fel Orc Grunt *Fel Orc Raider *Fel Orc Kodo Beast *Fel Orc Peon *Orc Transport Ship *Orc Frigate *Orc Battleship *Support Collumn *Kodo Beast (Riderless) *Orc Warchief *Gar'Thok *Spirit Wyvern *Wyvern (riderless) *Drak'Thul Heroes *Blademaster of the Blackrock Clan *Cairne Bloodhoof *Chen Stormstout *Drek'Thar *Grom Hellscream *Gul'dan *Rexxar *Rokhan *Samuro *Thrall Special *Goblin Blaster *Mathog *Vol'jin *Nazgrel *Engineer Gazlowe *Misha *Cairne Bloodhoof Undead Melee Units *Acolyte *Ghoul *Abomination *Crypt Fiend *Gargoyle *Meat Wagon *Obsidian Statue (Frozen Throne Only) *Obsidian Destroyer (Frozen Throne Only) *Necromancer *Banshee *Shade *Frost Wyrm Heroes *Death Knight *Dreadlord *Lich *Crypt Lord *Pit Lord Buildings *Necropolis *Halls of the Dead *Black Citadel *Crypt *Haunted Goldmine *Graveyard *Altar of Darkness *Ziggurat *Spirit Tower *Nerubian Tower *Tomb of Relics *Temple of the Damned *Slaughterhouse *Sacrificial Pit *Boneyard Special *Infernal *Skeleton Warrior *Skeletal Mage *Carrion Beetle Campaign Units Heroes *Kel'Thuzad *Sylvanas Windrunner *Arthas *Mal'ganis *Tichondrius *Anub'arak *Archimonde Special *Demonic Gate *Skull of Gul'dan *Felhound Night Elf Melee Units *Wisp *Archer *Huntress *Glaive Thrower *Dryad *Druid of the Claw *Mountain Giant *Hippogryph *Druid of the Talon *Faerie Dragon *Chimaera *Hippogryph Rider Buildings Heroes *Warden *Keeper of the Grove *Priestess of the Moon *Demon Hunter Special *Treant *Owl Scout *Avatar of Vengeance *Spirit of Vengeance Campaign-specific Units Heroes Special Neutral Passive/Hostile *Note: Neutral Passive and Neutral Hostile have the same units, but only Neutral Hostile units are hostile Melee Units Flesh Golem Buildings Heroes Pandaren Brewmaster Special Campaign ---- Units Master of Pain Skeletal Orc Buildings Heroes Neutral Naga Melee Units Buildings Heroes Special Campaign Units Buildings Heroes Special Category:Warcraft III Category:Horde Category:Alliance Category:Warcraft III units Category:Units